


Always & Forever

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, award show, golden globes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You attend the Golden Globes for the first time with your boyfriend, Pedro Pascal, and one of you announces exciting news to the world!
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 67





	Always & Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.

Pedro walks over to you in your shared bedroom. He finishes zipping the zipper for you then wraps his arms around you. Both of you looking at the reflection of one another in the ceiling to floor length mirror. He rubs your stomach over the royal purple silk dress you’re wearing. “If win I get to announce it to the world.”  
You smile and place your hands over his, “only if you win first. If you don’t I will. Even though I will be a nervous wreck.”  
He frowns slightly, “what if we don’t win?”  
“Then we’ll announce it later.” You reply turning to face him inside of his embrace. You reach up and straighten the bow tie for his tux.  
“I love you missus Pascal.”  
You raise your eyebrows. “I thought we were announcing the pregnancy, not the engagement.”  
Pedro grins, “yes the baby.” He kisses you lightly, “I just love the sound of calling you missus Pascal.”  
You laugh, “we aren’t even married yet.”  
“Gives you time to get used to it.” Pedro shrugs, touches the ring on your left hand, “maybe change your mind.”  
You loop an arm around his neck and press your mouth to his. “Never, mister Pascal. Always and forever.”  
He smiles widely, “always and forever.”  
You stand there smiling, knowing you want no one else but him. You look at your ring and slide it off, knowing you two are planning to announce the engagement in a few days with your friends and family with a surprise party/engagement party.  
The melody of the doorbell chimes throughout the house.  
“Ready future missus Pascal?” Pedro asks holding out his hand.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be mister Pascal,” you say grabbing his hand.  
Your stomach’s doing flip flops as the limo comes to a stop outside of the Beverly Hilton hotel. Throngs of fans, interviewers, and cameras were lined down the red carpet ready to shout and scream, ask questions, and take pictures. This was your first awards show ever, and your first one with Pedro. Both of you were nominated – him Best Supporting Actor, you Best Screenplay. Though not for the same movie.  
Once outside in the warm California air, you hear his name being screamed and shouted, you hear your name a few times too but Pedro was what the crowd wanted. He, after all, is The Mandalorian.  
You sigh as you smile and loop your arm into Pedro’s.  
“It’s okay, mi amor. Just breathe.” Pedro whispers. He knows you aren’t one for big crowds.  
“Says you,” you say with a smile.  
He places a light kiss on your forehead, “we’ll be inside before you know it.”  
Forty minutes later you and Pedro walk into the ballroom and take a seat at your assigned table. Thankful for a couple of familiar faces – Oscar Isaac and his wife Elvira.  
“You two look lovely,” Elvira says as you sit down.  
“Thank you. At least you two didn’t have to deal with Baby Yoda questions and ‘are you two ever going to work together,’” you reply with a light laugh.  
Oscar pipes in, “so are you two ever going to work together?”  
The four of you laugh together as the lights begin to flash, indicating five minutes to show time. Pedro moves his chair closer to yours and places his hand in your lap. As you take his hand in yours, he places a kiss on your head. You know his category is one of the first few to be done.  
You squeeze his hand lightly, he’s just as nervous as you are.  
Close to half an hour later, Idris Elba and Jennifer Lopez walk onto the stage and begin reading from the teleprompt. Pedro begins to tap his leg from his nerves, and you reach out and squeeze it. He looks over at you and smiles, “just wait till they get to your category.”  
You smile and roll your eyes.  
Jennifer opens the envelope, “and the winner of the Golden Globe is Pedro Pascal!”  
Pedro looks stunned at first but smiles as he looks at you and kisses you on the mouth.  
“Congratulations babe!” You exclaim as you embrace him briefly before letting him go.  
Pedro walks up to the stage, weaving in between tables. Once he is on stage, he shakes Idris’ hand and kisses Jennifer on the cheek while taking the award.  
“Wow,” Pedro says into the mic, as he looks down at the award. “Wow.” He clears his throat and returns his focus to the audience. “Thank you HFPA. Thank you to the cast and crew of the movie. The director, the producers. My agent for placing this script in front of me. My family and friends for always supporting me.” He finds you in the crowd and smiles. “To the amor de mi vida, I love you more than anything on this Earth. You are my rock, my foundation. Thank you for giving me the courage to step out of my comfort zone to do this. I am over the moon we are starting our own family in less than seven months. Always and forever mi amor.”  
Oscar and Elvira both look at you dead on.  
You blush and smile then look over at them and shrug, “he won, he got to announce it.”  
Elvira brings you in for a hug. “Congratulations!”  
You hug her back, “thank you.”  
She pulls away, “know what you want?”  
“No, and we want it to be a surprise.” You answer.  
“You should have twins. Boy, girl. One little Pedro, one little you.” Oscar laughs.  
“Just one will do. For now.” You smile.  
“Care if we do a betting pool?” Oscar asks.  
Elvira glares at him.  
Oscar shrugs, “what? It’ll be fun guessing what Pedro and Y/N will have, and when he or she, or them will be born.”  
You and Elvira both laugh and shake your heads.  
Pedro returns to the table, award in hand. He sits back down in his seat and brings you into his arms. “You are my world love.”  
“And you, mine.” You sigh contently.  
Pedro places a hand on your stomach. “And I’ll keep telling him, or her, I won first and was able to announce it to the whole world.”  
“But I will be their favorite parent,” you say back at him teasingly.  
Pedro smiles, “we’ll see about that.”  
You knew the award show was getting to close to the end when Oscar excuses himself from the table because he is the presenter for the category you are nominated for. Your leg becomes jittery under your gown and Pedro is there to stop it with the gentle hand.  
“Breathe,” he whispers.  
“I can’t,” your lungs feel small.  
He kisses you lightly. “Breathe,” he grabs your hand and holds it.  
You swallow as you nod and breathe. You hated this but loved him.  
Oscar walks out on the stage with Emilia Clark and they begin their spiel for the Best Screenplay and announce the nominees. Emilia hands the envelope over to Oscar who opens it slowly then smiles, “so glad I get to announce this. The Golden Globe goes to Y/F/N Y/L/N!”  
You’re taken back by your name being called as Pedro embraces you tightly. You hug him back and squeeze.  
He pulls back, smiles and touches your cheek. “Go get ‘em.”  
You nod as you make your way up to the stage. Oscar hugs you before you let go and embrace Emilia who hands you your award. It’s not light, not too heavy. This was a first for you, a first time winning an award like this.  
“Oh, my,” you breathlessly say. “Thank you HFPA, thank you to, uh, Sarah Polley for taking a chance on my script. To all the producers thank you for taking a chance on the both of us with this little movie. To the cast – you brought my words to life and I can never thank you enough for that. To the crew – you made it all possible. To my friends, my family I am all here because of you.” You pause and twist your hands around the award. You look up and find Pedro in the crowd. “And to the love of my life, you encouraged me to write this story and I am so thankful you did. Without you this wouldn’t have been possible. You are my world, always and forever. I can’t wait to start a family with you either.”  
You couldn’t ask for anything more in this moment. You had everything you ever needed – the love of your life and the promise of new life inside of you.


End file.
